


Christmas Party

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: An event that took place during a Christmas party at the Watsons'.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basketcase1880](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/gifts).



> Crappy title. Somewhat crappy fic I'm proud of still... Yup, I haven't changed at all.
> 
> And yes, I know reveals aren't until December 26, but hey.

**Mary and I were wondering if you would like to come to our Christmas party this Wednesday.**

Sherlock Holmes read and reread the text from John. The Watsons wanted _him_ to join them for Christmas this year? It seemed an odd request, especially considering the fact that the two of them had already witnessed him at a Christmas party before. Truth be told, he wasn't a very enjoyable person. Not even the holidays could liven him up like they were supposed to.

**I'll take it into consideration.**

**-SH**

As soon as the text went through, Sherlock shut the phone off and tucked it away in his pocket. If John responded, it could wait until the world's only consulting detective was done with... Whatever it was that he was going to do.

"... Sherlock?"

He didn't want to look up, and technically he didn't _have_ to. But somehow, he felt almost obligated to do so. It wasn't like he could pretend to be occupied as he spoke.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked her, slowly looking up, "what is it?"

Molly spoke slowly, almost hesitantly. "I... I was just wondering if... If you were going to be at Mary and John's party on Wednesday?"

"I'm considering," he responded blandly, "I only just got my invite; there's no need for me to decide right away."

Molly frowned deeply. "Sherlock Holmes, John is your best friend! He and Mary genuinely want you at that party; why on _earth_ would you say no?"

"You know me; you could probably answer that question for yourself."

"Maybe so. But still..."

Sherlock glared at her. "I said I would consider it, Molly. That is the only thing I am able to guarantee."

Just then, his phone buzzed with a text. He looked at it and stood up.

"Lestrade needs my help down at the Yard," he said simply, "I'll see you later, Molly."

Before she could respond, he was gone.

* * *

That Wednesday, Sherlock found himself knocking on the Watsons' door. Almost immediately, Mary answered, holding young Rosie in her arms.

"Sherlock!" she said, looking somewhat surprised (yet undeniably glad) that he was there, "welcome! Come on in, now. It's mighty cold out there."

Sherlock did as she asked, stepping into the foyer and beginning to take his shoes off before removing his coat, gloves, and scarf. When he had finished with that, he let Mary lead him into the living room, where the Christmas tree was set up.

Sitting in an easy chair next to the tree was John, whose face lit up with genuine joy and excitement when he saw his friend enter the room. "Sherlock! You made it!"

Sherlock just shrugged, though there was a slight smile on his face. "I just figured you would appreciate it if I showed up, at least for a little."

John's enthusiasm remained written across his face as he urged his friend to take a seat across from him. Sherlock did so, automatically reaching into his pocket before remembering that even if he _had_ brought the damn cigarettes, Mary would be absolutely livid. He gave up and put both hands in his lap.

"Would you like to hold Rosie for a while, Sherlock?" Mary asked, suddenly right in front of him, "Molly and I have a little bit of work to do in the kitchen."

Sherlock would later deny the fact that he was absolutely eager to get to hold baby Rosie for a little while, though everyone else knew better. He loved his goddaughter more than just about anything.

"Molly's here?" he asked once Mary had left the room.

John nodded. "Yeah. She offered to help Mary with lunch, so she came earlier than was needed."

Sherlock nodded to show that he heard and understood his friend, though he was now completely focused on the little girl sitting in his lap. Rosie was cooing and gurgling, her wide eyes trained on his face. He chuckled softly, reaching to gently brush a stray whisp of hair out of her face. She in turn squealed, reaching for one of his fingers.

"It's been some time since I last saw you, Sherlock," John noted suddenly, "what've you been doing that's been keeping you so busy?"

Sherlock had to fight hard not to roll his eyes at the sudden chit-chat.

Instead, he said: "I've been back and forth, assisting Lestrade and Mycroft with various cases. The normal routine."

John chuckled lightly, nodding. "Of course. What else was I expecting from Sherlock Holmes?"

Rosie squealed, almost as if agreeing with her father. Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the sound, temporarily returning his focus to his goddaughter.

They sat like that for a little while longer until the kitchen door opened, allowing the scent of lunch to waft into the living room. The two women entered the room, carrying trays of and plates for the food. After setting everything down on the coffee table, everyone was allowed to eat or mill about doing as they pleased. But they all remained stationed in their seats around the coffee table, Mary next to John and Molly near Sherlock. Everyone but Sherlock and Rosie became immediately occupied with consuming their meal.

Midway through her meal, Molly looked up, curious. "Sherlock? Why aren't you eating anything?"

Sherlock looked up briefly, merely shaking his head. "Not hungry."

Despite the fact that this was fairly typical Sherlock behavior, John and Mary couldn't help but look up in concern. Sherlock had managed to create several bad habits, ones that tended to worry those who were closest to him.

"Come on, Sherlock," Molly piped up suddenly, "at least a few bites of something?"

Rosie made a curious sound, causing a small smile from Molly before she turned serious and glared at Sherlock once more.

"Please. For me?"

He sighed heavily, setting Rosie down and making sure that she was propped up by a pillow or two before standing to grab something for himself in hopes of appeasing her.

The next thing he knew, Molly Hooper was standing too, slowly moving towards him. He raised an eyebrow, curious, before catching the way that her eyes flicked temporarily elsewhere every so often. His eyes followed the trail of her quick glances and he inwardly groaned as he saw what it was: mistletoe.

Of course.

Molly stood on the tips of her toes and leaned in to kiss him. To say that Sherlock was shocked at the ferocity and passion that she put into the kiss would be quite the understatement.

He quickly, briefly, returned the kiss before pulling apart from her. He couldn't quite place how he felt about that kiss... Something about it felt _right_ , somehow. Felt natural. Regardless, he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling as he continued on his way to get a small snack, as well as for the rest of the evening.


End file.
